Freedom of the horse
by Arianna Flamepelt
Summary: Two wild horses find love. But then one of them gets captured and the other one goes on a quest to find and safe then return them both back to the wild! Will the horses succeed in getting their freedom back? Can their love survive the test of time? This is their story much like Spirit but different.
1. Chapter 1

A/n what is this? Another story? Yep! That's right! Miss placed my flash drive that has my other fanfiction stories on it so…. Had this on my mind until I wrote it down. Until I find it enjoy this new story! Sorry if it's slow at the start it will pick up so stay tuned. chapter 2 will be up after I type it as I started this new story on good old paper lol also when I get back to a library and have wifi. lol. Hope all like it!

Summary

Two wild horses find love. But then one of them gets captured and the other one goes on a quest to find and safe then return them both back to the wild! Will the horses succeed in getting their freedom back?

Freedom of the Horse

Standing in the grass was a 16 hand red-white stallion named Legend. The red paint with his head raised, flicked his small ears as he listened to the wind howling around him, the snow swirling between his white legs, with a swish of his red-white tail Legend, after scanning the wind for danger he dropped his heavy head into the tall but withering grass. He is a young stallion just turned three last full moon cycles. As Legend eats, he wonders if he will find a mate as all wild stallions have done for years since Creation. The sun shown down cold and harsh, as the snow clouds blew away for the time being.

As one horse finds food another one lays down ready to die. A solid black filly her skin thin over her bones, sharp hip bones came plainly followed by stark ribs and even her spine bone was able to be seen. The hollows above her Honey amber eyes seemed to swallow her eyes they are so deep. Her name is Raven. She is a two year old. As a two week old foal she lost her mother to a broken leg. They were running from the wolves when her mother stepped on a crack in the hard ground it opened up swallowing her leg, Raven shuddered as she fell asleep. As she dreamed she saw a bay mare coming to her with Starshine in her coat, "Flower!" cried Raven as she bolted to her. "My daughter don't give up just yet, you have a great destiny ahead of you!" She led Raven to a glowing patch of bright green grass. "Eat and you will grow strong," then the black filly tore into the grasses and devoured them in one bite.

Soon almost as soon as she swallowed the grass she felt strong and then she knew she must live. The dream dissipated and Raven got to her hooves, breathing heavily as just that small movement exhausted her, until she caught her breath. Looking down over her hill she sniffed the strong wind catching the scent of another equine. She tore into the grasses with renewed vigor after an hour of grazing she grew thirsty so she raised her head again to check for water. Very tall black filly with a pure Arab dished head almost a curve with a nice round back and long legs standing about 16.1 hands with a long flowing black tail dipped white at the tips.

Over the crest of the hill Raven caught sight of a very handsome stallion! She took in his muscular hindquarters, lean but fast looking legs and when he turned to stare up at her hill she noted his wide and very deep chest bursting with muscle. "Perhaps he can guard and protect me as I gain my full strength back!" so with a happy heart she walked down the hill slowly to this young but strong stallion.

(Legend)

The red Paint stallion watched as this pitiful creature came down the hill towards him. Shaking his head which slung his white mane to the left side of his neck from the right, Legend surged forth into easy canter up to the- now he could tell it was a filly perhaps 2yrs old- once he got a least four horselenghs he slowed to a walk. _How my luck has changed! _

Prancing with his neck arched and his tail raised Legend stopped in front of her. "Hi,"


	2. Chapter 2

A/n sorry here is the real chapter 2. thank you XOXOSorry-I-Don't-DrugsXOXO for pointing that out, thank you.

Chapter 2

Raven shook her thin neck at the young stallion's antics with a smile on her muzzle she watched the stallion. Neck arched, head bowed to his chest with his tail raised like a banner, icy blue eyes flashing frozen fire. He stopped in front of her, "Hi," he said with a smirk "You're such a silly colt," Raven said swiftly with amusement. She lowered her head clacking her teeth in a foal gesture of _please don't hurt me_ as he sniffed her along her neck to her flanks before trading breath with her. The squealed lashing out with one foreleg each before they settled down. "My name is Legend what is yours?" Legend spoke with a low rumble.

"My name is Raven," came the filly's soft reply. Legend blinked his icy blue eyes before asking the filly to stay with him. "Stay here with me and At least until I regain my full and complete strength." The stallion froze at the filly's words he stepped back to look harder at this emaciated horse. A stallion's instinct is to round up or fight or steal as many mares as possible to keep his bloodline going. So he is shocked by her request. With a lash of his tail Legend walked off leaving the filly alone when he found out that she was not following he stopped and turned to look back at the filly who had stopped with fear, the whites of her eyes showing as she stood their uncertainly.

With a frown the stallion paused gazing into her amber eyes, "Don't worry I want you to stay with me, please. My father Spirit raised me to be an honorable Stallion. I will not take advantage of a lovely filly such as yourself; please come," Legend lowered his head to graze leaving Raven to decide for herself.

***Raven***

The black Filly sighed heavily "I will stay with you, Legend,"

Raven whinnied shrilly with laughter as the stallion launched himself into the air crow hopping and lashing the air with his back hooves before squealing loudly with a sliding stop. Then he reared and came down into a canter right back at her. Raven reared as he swept past her with a snort. After coming down she peered at him from under her long black forelock, "I take it that you're very happy with my choice?"

The stallion's icy blue eyes gleamed as he replied to the filly. "Yes it is," with that Legend came over to Raven placing his head on her back. Side by side walked the stallion and filly walking for three miles stopping now and then to graze and drink at the water holes. The days went by like this eating grazing and growing strong until one day in the warmth of a late spring day Raven realized that she was at her full strength, she knew that their agreement was only until she grew her strength back and now that day had come.

She let her gaze fall on the sleek and lean stallion that she had come to like and whose companion ship she enjoyed now their agreement is null and void. She felt her tears well up in her eyes as she blinked. Rubbing her head against her foreleg she wondered how she would tell Legend that she was leaving, to find a herd of her own.

She looked up to see the icy blue gaze of Legend staring at her. She leaped backwards as he flattened his copper colored ears. "Why are you crying?" He held her gaze until she lowered her head. In a soft voice she spoke her fears, but Legend lipped her forelock with his teeth gently pulling her mane. "Silly female, I want you to stay with me forever!" Raven felt her heart soar at those words. "Really Legend you will have me? I can't give you a foal yet as I'm far too young but still you want me?" hope shown in her eyes.

The Stallion looked soundly at her, "Raven will you be my mate?"

Delight filled Raven's body and she reared sky high, "Yes I will!" coming back down they started to groom eachother as the sun went down on their newly found love.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n If you want you may skip this. Horse color Genetics are __**NOT **__ my strong suite as they can go many, many ways so in this story if a color combo of a mare and stallion don't seem to work just ignore because that is how they are. Now I try to use a thing on the internet called COLOR CACULATER LOOK IT up and play around with its fun! Now as an example of how crazy color genetics are: I own a very pale almost white palomino miniature horse mare. Last year I bred her to a bay and white tobiano stallion was said to be Homozygous (Look the word up if you do not know what it is) he came from two Homozygous parents color unknown my mare's mother is a solid chestnut and her husband was a pale almost white Palomino also. Now that the parents of my mare have been told let's move on to the foal of my mare. Color calculator said I had a 16:41% chance of a bay, buckskin tobiano, buckskin or a bay tobiano. 6:25% of Chestnut/Sorrel, palomino or palomino tobiano. Then in just under 2.34% we get black, black tobiano or a smoky black tobiano. Now after 11 months of waiting, on Jan 28 2014 a little colt was born! I had hoped and prayed for a buckskin tobiano but low and behold I get a…..solid Chestnut instead! So this is the case; the stallion had only 50% half of the Tobiano gene and half solid gene. Now how I got a red colt I look to see the parents of my mare, red and palomino. The grandmother of the colt is red. Perhaps the one of the parents of the stallion was red. Red, bay and black are the bases of all horse colors. Palominos', Buckskins are what they call dilutes. So there I know nothing of genetics! I try to; but in the end it's up to parents and grandparents of the horses to give a clue as to what the foal color would be. Enjoy the rest of the story! Ps still working on the next chapter of dark sunshine which I'm posting inside of Hawks Love, that chapter is a stubborn one!_

Chapter 3

Legend stood over looking the other herds a moon after Raven agreed to be his mate. He felt urge to test his strength against the older studs or claim some mares so he may pass his lineage onward into the future. He looked at his mate at her nice fat covering her ribs and flank where no longer hollow; yes his mate is stronger now and for that he is grateful.

"Raven lets go greet the other herd," Legend walked off down the small hill into the valley below where squeals and screams of fighting stallions reached Legend's ears. His body trembled with the urge to do battle to spar and play fight.

Moving forward Legend came up to a lake full of water as he drank he took in the view of the band stallions, one stallion stood out in particular a dark gruella named Windshadow and his four mares Star a solid black mare with a month old filly, a red dun. Her name is Red Dawn. Red Dawn cantered over to her friend a silver bay colt named Xude, his mother is the lead mare of Windshadow's herd and her name is Stream she is a blue roan. Legend watched as Red Dawn swerved from Xude after he snaked her way in play. Snorting Legend eyed the blue roan mare and knew he wanted her for his herd. Checking on Raven he saw that she was grazing on the sweet spring grasses, so he walked forward through the water that lapped at his knees deep from the snow melt, the icy water cooled his blood and made Legend pause to plan. The Gruella was staring at the bachelor stallions that had started to spar just past the lake. _Now is my chance,_ thought Legend as he confidently trotted forward to the blue roan mare.

Arching his neck Legend pranced sideways to the blue roan. Stream raised her head as the red-white tobiano's approached, "You want to steal me? I am the top lead mare of the Pyre Mountains and you want me and my colt? Think again!" bolting from the stunned stallion the mare raced away and Legend charged after her once he had recovered from her outburst. Now angered Legend flattens his ears, lowering his head tipping it forward so it's almost even with the ground, he was so focused on the Blue roan that he forgot about the Gruella. Windshadow screamed a long cry before he galloped right into Legend knocking him off his hooves! As he rolled sideways the Gruella stomped his front hooves into Legend's sholder making the fallen stallion to scream in pain. With a swift kick Legend knocked the back legs out of Windshadow, who fell and Legend scrambled to his hooves and raced back after the mare. Breathing hard, Legend surged forth with racing speed, cutting the mare off from joining the other stallion he snaked her to Raven. He arched his neck with pride, snorting with happiness, tail raised high over his back.

***Raven***

I know that Legend is happy now that he has added another horse to the herd of us but I will love him more that any mare. I watch as the new mare's colt races over to her and started to suckle and I wonder will I give Legend the foals he so desires?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thank you dear reader who pointed out that chapter one had been posted twice as chapter 2. I fixed it. Now enjoy the story! Updates will try to come as I finish the next chapters but will only be posted when I come across wifi to use. Thank you all who love this story. **_Cloud Wild Stallion of the Rockies _**is my inspiration as well as Spirit. Check out the website, _THECLOUDFUNDATION for more info on this amazing wild horse and his families who are threaten with removal from their wild home._

Chapter FOUR

The man looked at the helicopters engine, with pursed lips, his clean shaved, sharp jaw was clinched as he fiddled with something on the engine. "Why won't this thing work? I needed to be up an hour ago now the Boss will be mad that I did not start the round up at night not now in the sun! Oh well." Then the man had the helicopter fixed and was up in the air. "Soon I will get these horses off to the meat factories and then I will get a steak! A horse steak that is!" laughter filled the cabin, it was a harsh sound.

*****Legend***

I graze under the watchful eye of my lead mare Raven. It was a fun thing to see my filly fight an eight year old mare for top Lead mare place but she did. Raven said that if I am to gather up a herd then she must be the leader and I the protector and sire. My coat stings as I swish the flies from my wound that I got from fighting. Flicking my ears I look up to see Raven playing with the colt of Stream, I know that she wants a foal by me so that my bloodline will go on, but she is only two, is that too young to bare a foal? I shake my head to chase that thought away, when she is ready and the season is right we will try. For now I just enjoy her glorious black coat her sweet scent. Feeling play full I walk over to her with my neck arch, puffing out my chest I squealed and lashed out gently with my foreleg catching Raven in the lower leg. She squealed in return bolting off in the direction of the lake, kicking up her heels. Snorting I surge after her. My head lowered in the snake potion but I kept my ears pricked so she would know I was playing. Doing a flying change I swept into a canter almost passing her as we circled the lake. Passing Windshadow, I paused in my strides as he came forth snaking at Raven! Whirling around I snapped my teeth into his shoulder! Screaming Windshadow turned and lashed out with hind legs I pivoted to avoid a direct hit doing so I raked my teeth into his leg, he yanked his leg free ripping his flesh down the leg to the hoof, blood rushed down the leg. Stunned Windshadow backed away from the fight. BUT THEN another band stallion a dark dun named Contester surged forth at a gallop taking Raven as I reared to paw at Windshadow who came back at me. Screams filled the air as we fought.

As I reared again trying to drive off Windshadow I heard a noise over our screams look up after I came down I see a weird looking creature, it has one large eye with a two wings that are placed in a line, one large wing was turning in a circle in the middle of its back and a smaller on its tail also rotated. We all secede our fighting as that giant bug thing swooped down upon us! Scared I whistled for Raven who came galloping to my side, Stream and her colt went to Windshadow during our battle which is fine I will get her back after we deal with this bug. Contester whinnied, "It's a Round-Up! Run! Don't let them herd you into a round circle place! They mean to trap us! I lost my herd to that trick!" stunned I looked at Raven who smiled at me her amber eyes soft and warm. "I will follow you, you are my mate; the love of my life and I will _never_ leave you," I feel pride at her words. "Let's go,"

With Raven by my side we surged with Contester and Windshadow and their herds away from this lake. What started out as trying to hide from the Bug became a fight for survival as the Bug would swoop down and turn us from one direction to another when we heard more hoofbeats, coming up behind us with two-legs on their back. Shocked, I slowed my strides and Raven slowed with me. The Twolegs on horseback surged around us as the rest of the wild horses got away. They surrounded us with their horses. I looked into the eyes of a brown horse and he tossed his head bowing it in sadness, he knew that I or Raven will be caught. I pleaded with my eyes for the horses to buck off their riders but they would not, in fact one flatted his ears and snapped his teeth at Raven causing her to back up into another horse who snapped at her leg. Angered I reared up to my full height and lashed out with my forelegs, screaming. The men backed their horses away from us leaving a small gap, with a lash of my tail I bolted forward with Raven hot on my back-hooves. As we ran the men gave a shout and some snake/vine things sailed through the air landed next to my galloping hooves; I jumped high into the air and when I came down my heart broke in two.

My mate, the love of my life lay on the ground, her neck curved to her chest. Standing stock still I sniffed her, her eye fluttered as she opened them, I saw anger in her eyes. "Raven get up! We have to run, to flee, to live," I whicker to her my face close to her muzzle as I kissed her, gently.

The men pulled on the rope around Raven's neck and foreleg, trying to get her up also but not for her freedom, for her death. Rearing up I jump in front of Raven slashing at the ropes but they are too strong for me to cut. I feel defeated. I stand with my head down as the men try to chase me off. I see as Raven gets to her hooves, defiance sparkling in her eyes. "Listen Raven, where ever you go I will find you and I will safe you! Remember I love you!" I screamed my final words as I turn to leave while the men were looking at Raven admiring her beauty. She looked at me with both defiance and love in her eyes. In that moment, with ropes around her neck, blood trickling down her chest where a rock cut her as she fell, I never loved her more that I do now. It is shattering my heart to see her bound like this. But her spirit shines free I can it in her body language, her head held high, tail raised proudly, nobly as I back away knowing I will track her down and free her but most of all I see her love for me shining brightly as the men turn and start to pull her away. I scream long and loud to her over and over until I could no longer hear her replies. Then when she had gone I fled. Back to lake back to the place of our love to rest and gather my strength for the journey on the morrow. (A/N on the morrow is old English for tomorrow)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***Raven after Legend Left***

I drag my feet in the red dirt, trying to free myself but feeling exhausted instead. I feel as if my heart is shattered my leg is hurting where I wrenched it trying to jump but only ended up falling instead, cutting my chest on a rock that was sticking up from the ground. The other horses are no help at all they just carry the men as the other horses call them as I they drag me from my homeland. As we rest for the night I gather my strength to try to escape. As the night begins to lengthen I began to plan, I could tell that the rope was loosely tied to the branch so I sat back on my haunches pulling the rope hard but all it did was chock me instead of coming off. Squealing in anger I paw at the branch when I realized that the rope I could chew! So I lipped the rope into my mouth past my front teeth I began to chew. Slowly I began to cut it! Hope flared in my heart.

One of the men looked over at the filly and saw that she was trying to free herself. "I won't let that happen," said the man. So he took another rope and lassoed the filly and drew the noose tight, the filly screamed in fury as her freedom was dashed yet again. The man smiled at his victory. Yes she should bring a good pound on the dollar. He thought.

Raven felt defeated once more, but she knew that she had to try to get free. So she waited until the time was right. Dawn reached the wild land of her home; the men stirred from their slumber and started to saddle the horses. Raven started to fight again as they untied her rope from the tree but once again the men where to strong.

They started to head east toward the road that Raven had only seen when she was a wandering foal. To her shock there was a strange thing on this long black road it was long and narrow plus dark looking inside. It smelled of old horses and blood. Nostrils flared, Raven balked at the entrance to this cave on wheels. The men tried to force her to go inside but she fights them as hard as she can. Rearing she backs from the trailer but a whip lash across her hindquarters sends her rushing inside anyway. Scared Raven lashed the air with her hind legs but her hooves crashed against the metal door of the trailer instead.

The men laughed as they loaded the other horses into the second trailer

They drove from the range with one thing on their minds, money. They did not care for her life nor the lives of the other horses.

So Raven is gone from her homeland now. As she Watches her land slip away she is sadden but she knows that her mate, Legend is going to find her and bring her back…..she hopes.

****Legend****

It took Legend a week to find the place where the trailer had been parked, he could smell Raven's fear scent mixed with her sweat… turning his head he saw the long winding Black Road that looked like a snake he knew somehow this was the direction those men took his beloved. Squaring up he set out down the road checking for signs that she is still alive.

With long flowing strides, Legend trotted up the Road muzzle to the winds to catch any trace of her scent. As the stallion traveled he felt like he would never find another trace of her scent when he heard another horse coming down the road. Raising his head he saw a massive piebald coming over to him, catching his scent he knew that this was an older band stallion. He must guard this patch of territory. Lowering his head and clacking his teeth, legend hoped to pass without a fight. Every second he wasted fighting was one second lost of Raven. This other stallion reared and pawed the air; his long black-white forelock covered one eye.

"Young stallion what is your business here on my land?" rumbled the Piebald. Legend halted and looked at the stallion. "I'm on a quest to save my filly, please she was stolen from me by the humans and I want to get her back, do I have to fight you to do it?" Legend flattens his ears against his skull baring his teeth slightly. The Piebald reared back at Legend, he whistled his challenge to this upstart. "If you want to get your _filly_ back you will have to get past me, prove that you have what it takes to get her back!"

Legend stood his ground as the Piebald charged at him intend on ramming the young stallion, as he drew closer Legend dodged his charged, whipping around as the other stallion slid to a stop, Legend snapped his teeth into the black-white stallions hindquarters. Kicking out the Piebald caught Legend in the belly! The blow knocked Legend to the ground as he rolled to avoid Pie's pounding forelegs, he kicked out with his own back legs catching one foreleg of Pie, but the blow only made Pie madder. As legend scrambled to his hooves the black-white stallion charged him once more, dodging the attack Legend began to run; Trying to tire the other stallion out, neck flat, Legend surged from the Piebald swiftly. Tail raised high, Legend raced from his enemy, with swift strides he out distanced himself from Pie soon he left him alone. The other stallion had grown tired of chasing him. Slowing for air Legend began to search once again.

Dusty ground gave way to tall trees as Legend followed a smell of Raven in the breeze it is faint very faint and mixed with blood.

A twig snapped, swiveling an ear to the sound the stallion paused in his walking to listen. Another twig soon he could see another horse but this one had a rider on its back. Danger! Terror filled the stallion's body; he could see the rope on the saddle of the horse. Turning he tried to get a way from the other horse. The human sent his horse after Legend. In the end Legend was caught. Oh how he fought the majestic stallion almost pulled the man from the Saddle but in the end once again the human was too much.

Head low, Legend followed the other horse as they made their way to a barn, corral and house. Shocked Legend knew that his freedom was over. The man lead the horse to the corral, Legend reared and plunged screaming for his freedom with every stride. But unless the horse knows that he is stronger than the human he will always be defeated. So is the case right now with this majestic stallion, he knows not that he is powerful than the human. But soon he will.

"Easy boy, my name is John, I've followed you from your birth 3 years ago and now I have you. I will take care of you from the wild horse rustlers. I will name you Firestorm." Legend did not like his new name but he responded any way by running to other end of the pen, looking for a way out. John sighed as he watched this newly captured stallion, he will do good in his breeding program once he is tamed.

Afternoon came and Legend was still pacing as John watched his newly attained stallion. By evening the stallion had worn himself out, he walked over to the water bucket and the hay flake placed out by John. Taking a swift drink he looked up at the stars that where beginning to show. "Raven when I get free I'm coming for you, I love you," then he began to eat to gather his strength for this new fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A scent filled the air as a horse trailer was pulled into a dark and bloody place. Screams of the dead and dying reached the black horse's ears. She saw one horse dragging its back leg as the men pushed her into a long chute, a loud bang filled the air and Raven saw in the gap of the chute the body of the bay mare, a hole on her forehead, blood gushing from it, the mare passed as her brain dyed but her heart beat for a few more moments. Raven knew then that this is a bad place and she must escape. Glancing around the pen Raven saw that the walls where high but on the left side of the pen she could see a low spot. As they herded her to the killing stall Raven balked and threw herself forward to the low spot gathering as mush speed as possible in the tiny place with long strides she gathered herself for the jump. The men saw what she was trying to do and they rushed the fence line to stop her but to no avail. Tucking her forelegs under her body she cleared the fence. The men were shocked as Raven rushed around the place trying to find her way back to the wild. All around she looked Raven saw no way to her freedom she desperately sought. SLIDING to a stop by some trucks, Raven heaved for breathe as she did so she glanced around to assess her options as to where the best escape route would be. As she debated her plan she was not keeping track of the humans a whistle shot forth and a rope landed around her neck once more! Rearing up in fright she went over backwards hitting her head on a car. The blow knocked her out. As she lay there a crowd had gathered around the Filly. a girl pushed her way past the workers and her father who tried to stop her from reaching Raven. Her name is Samantha Jones and she is ten years old and very horse crazy. With long red hair and bright green eyes she pets Raven talking to her softly. "Easy girl, its fine, you are fine, just wake up please," with tears in her eyes Samantha looked up as her father came over with his gun, seeing this the Sam cried harder. With a sniff she faced her father with burning eyes. "No, Papa please let's takes her home and train her, please?" the girl looked pleading with her father but her father looked on with no pity for the horse that so captured his daughter heart. "No, leave her to die, I have no time for bloody mustangs, lets go," with that he turned to leave but his daughter yanked upon his shirt pulling him back, "Please!" at the tears in his daughters eyes the hard man glared at his daughter. Yanking on her arm he pulled her from the horse and started leave the slaughter house. The horse lay there panting for breathe her eyes wide with fear as realized her fate was death. _I will Not go down without a fight count on it! _Gathering her strength she lurched to her hooves. Standing tall Raven looked for the girl who had tried to save her life. She gazed around the place, until she saw where the girl and the man went; surging forth on lighting hooves Raven raced after the people whom she thinks can save her.

The girl heard the sound of hoof beats and turned with hopeful eyes WHEN she turned she saw the horse that she so desperately wanted to her shock and awe there she was! Standing just behind her, turning she tore her hand from her father's grasp and went over to the horse, "Papa the horse found me so can I keep her? Her father took another glance at the horse and then relented. Pulling out his cellphone he called his wife to come with the horse trailer to pick up the horse. "Are you happy now Sammy?" The father growled. Sammy just nodded her head. Happiness plain on her face as she took her belt off her already tight jeans placing it round the neck of the horse she held Raven.

Raven knew that she had let herself be caught but it was all part of her plan to try and get to a place where she could get free and return to Legend. She hoped. Twenty minutes later a truck pulled up with a long horse trailer on it. Raven pricked her ears as she watched the vehicle get closer. She froze as the door was let down and the girl led her to the trailer. She tried to fight the girl but she saw the girls' father and she stopped, and then calmly went into the trailer.

_I hope this plan works as I have nothing else. _Raven thought as the truck pulled away from the slaughter place, a place she hopes never to return. As she swayed to the movement of the trailer she wondered how her life would change once more and if Legend was alright.

****Legend***

The day was dark and stormy as Legend paced around his enclosed planning he escapes. The man came an hour later as the storm began to wane, he carried some grain and hay. The man put the grain in the bucket hanging on the fence and the hay on the slightly muddy ground. As he ate he heard a sound like rumbling thunder but much closer so he looked up he saw a silver colored truck pull up with a trailer hitched to it. Sniffing the air he recognized that scent a s that of Raven! Hope flared in his broad chest, "Raven! The horse in the trailer screamed in reply thrashing in the confinement, the horse called back, "Legend! Where are you?" the horse thrusted her head into the barred window or tried to as the bars prevented her head from pushing her way out. Drawing in a breath she tried to catch the scent of her mate, her soul mate The stallion that she will always be her love. Raven started to kick the walls of her metal stall. With a hideous scream that sent shiver down Legend's spine Raven lashed out at the door her back hooves crashing against the metal door.

Frighten that she will cut herself, Legend tried to calm her down, "Raven, please stop, don't hurt yourself please!" Legend whistled loud and shrill, trying to get the man who feeds him attention or the driver of this strange contraption that hold horses. Over and over Legend whistled but he got no response to his pleas. Then all was quiet. Not a sound came from the metal stall that held Raven. Legend pricked his ears all he could hear was silence and that scared him. "Raven!" the red and white stallion paced his pen. When the scent of man reached his muzzle he flared his nostrils, watching as the men hurried to the trailer, they looked afraid of what they may find. Even Legend trembled with fear as they opened the tiny side door that only humans could fit.

From Legend's point of view it looked like Raven had stopped fighting until one of the men reached a hand inside to pet her that's when she lunched at the small opening trying to escape. That's when Legend sees a girl with long red hair rush past the people that had gathered up on the porch of the house, the men tried to stop her but she came up to Raven anyway.

Legend was shock as his mate paused in her thrashing as the girl raised a hand to pet her. He saw her calm down and he wondered why she would let a human touch her like that. she trust this human! So with a heavy heart Legend turned from his love in a moment of despair thinking she had lost her wildness and wanted to stay with human. As he turn he heard her neigh once more.

"Never, Legend, this just but a means of escape now that we are together we can do anything." Her words gave Legend strength to charge the fence but he slid to a stop as he saw the man push Raven's hindquarters back inside and shut the door! _What? _ Snorting and shaking his ahead as Raven screamed her outrage over her freedom being snatched from her once more.

Then Legend turned his attention to the humans and listened to what they were saying

"Gary why did you bring Samantha and this mustang…..wait why do you _even have a mustang? _ You hate them after one killed your wife." John looked Gary in his cold blue eyes. The tall man glared at John whom is smaller in height than Gary.

"That girl of hers, foolish horse crazy girl just had to run and try to save this retched horse. But I pulled her away, only to have that _mustang_ come racing after her, like she was a lifeline or something." Gary paused to spit in disgust at the very mention of the mustang.

John looked at his old friend with a puzzled look on his 45yr old face. "Then may I ask why you now have this Mustang?"

Gary looked At John with a sneer on his rugged face, his blond unshaved look made him look fierce.

"Now I could not very well leave this horse to try and follow us down the road right? And besides it looks good to my step-daughter Samantha if I _kept this mustang_. So that is why I have her. And now we must get home, before this horse tries to run again. I thank you for let us stop for a bit before we head off to the ranch." With that Gary turned to Samantha and told her to get in the truck as the mustang would be fine until they got home.

Legend knew now that Raven was leaving and that frightened him as he could not keep up so he gave some comforting words to his love.

"Wherever you go I will find you, even in death. I will find you! I love you Raven!" Legend surged around his pen trying to jump the fence but it's too high. So once more he is separated from his love but soon he will be reunited with her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n if this bothers you may skip to chapter 8. If not carry on dearie's

Chapter 7

****Raven****

Why is fate so cruel to me? I wonder as I rock to the motion of this odd stall on wheels. My legs locked so I would not fall as we went over bumps and holes.

My heart is torn. I can feel my freedom slipping away and I wonder if I will ever get it back. I almost had it but then they pushed me back into this trailer.

Soon I feel this contraption begin to slow down and I sniff the air trying to gather my wits and my thoughts. They pulled the truck and trailer into a large space and the girl came to my side with a halter. I knew she meant to put that on me but I was ready to fight her when I heard the man known as Gary speak to me to low for the girl to hear and what he said made me shudder.

"You hurt her and I will slit your throat then place a bullet between your eyes, so behave." Then he turned to help the girl open the metal stall door. I backed out as fast as I could and raced to entrance only to find that the trailer had blocked it, squealing in anger I lashed out with my back leg in my frustration at my capture. The girl sat on the fence watching me with happy eyes. She reminds me of a foal a few months old in her happiness but she douse not know that I yearn for my freedom more than she ever could know.

I see Gary close the metal gate and I knew at once I was trapped for these walls are higher than the ones at the slaughterhouse. I scan my surroundings, tall ashen trees with their branches bear of all the once pretty green leaves, I scan to the north and see the mountains that call my name but I want my love most of all. I see a large black shape and a smaller one hanging on the fence. Turning to left I see a shelter of sorts I know is for me to get in but I will not for I fear it's a trap as I see a door on it.

I twitch my left ear to catch the sound of the human girl as she called me by a new name Midnight for my black coat. I not wanting to rude and seeing as she may be my way out of here came over to her but stay a few feet from the fence. I watched the ten year old girl with fascination on my part. She has on a red shirt that covers her arms and black jeans and is holding a snake like thing in her hand. I pricked my ears at this as she fed the snake into the black bucket then I hear the sound of water and I know that is a hose like one I saw at the slaughterhouse. She was giving me water which I needed desperately so I drank some but not all. I then moved from the girl to graze on the sparse grasses that grew in this pen. With my tail swishing to keep the bugs off of me I begin to plan my escape. I will see when they open the gate and then I will rush it. Yes then I will run back to Legend that is my plan.

But how? Then I see a plan take shape; befriend the little human gain her trust and maybe she will let me out! That might work. So as the day grew long and the evening shadows began to gather I realize that the girl was not coming so I paced along the fence line nibbling on stray leaves that blew across the pen. Then at dusk I see Gary coming with a scoop like thing that smelled sweet or maybe it's what's inside of it. He came over to the water bucked next to the hanging bucket and poured the contents' of the scoop into that hanging bucket.

"Eat this you mangy mustang," then he tossed of square grass at me and left. I sniff the grain that is in the bucket, lipped some into my mouth past my teeth and onto my tongue. I prick my ears at the taste of this grain for its sweet! With a contented sigh I dug deeper into my food until it was gone.

Then I lay down and rested the night for tomorrow was a new day.

The sun reached my closed eyes shining red behind my eyelids and I knew it was time to get up, I gathered my legs underneath myself and placed my forelegs up right raising my chest from the ground then I lunged to my hooves. I sneezed as the dust settled around me. I look at the old snow piles around the fence posts and I wonder when it will snow again. I go and check for more of that sweet grain I had eaten last night but I found none so I sipped my water cringing at the stale taste unlike my cool mountain water but this will have to do. Once I was done I walked round my rather large in-closer testing the fences for weakness finding none I trotted along the fence instead. I knew my only way to freedom was with the girl. So I looked to where I last saw the girl leave and I see a tall shape with lights on inside of its strange clear eyes I pear closer and I can make out the humans moving around inside of this odd thing. I neigh as loud as I can watch the….house! Yes that is what I believe it's called! I peer closer to the windows best I could and I see the girl! She is coming from the house with a smile on her face and carrying the grain I had last night! I was filled with happiness at the thought of sinking my muzzle into that bucket of sweetness! With a neigh of happiness I trotted along the fence. Samantha laughed at my happiness as I tossed my head and lashed out my right foreleg as I frisked around. With a smile on her freckled face she came over to the gate as I slid to a stop just a few inches from the gate. With smile Samantha gently tried to push me from the gate but I wanted that sweet grain so I refused to move from the gate. I pricked my ears as she began to speak,

"Easy Midnight please move. I need to open this gate to give you o your food." As she was speaking I was focused on the fact that the grain was coming that I backed away from her when it dawned on me that I was losing my wildness for human stuff like free grain! With a snort I flatten my ears and snapped my teeth at the girl causing her to flinch. I can see the hurt in her eyes as she hurries to dump the grain in my bucket before saying goodbye and running off. I snort at her foolishness and mine, I should have bolted through that gate as soon as it was opened but no I wanted that delicious sweet food. Angry at myself I turn from the food and begin to pace the fence line once more. The sun grew high in the sky chasing away the chill that was present in the morning. My stomach growls and I know I left some of the sweet feed in the bucket but I feel that I will be betraying myself by eating the food brought to me by humans. I lip some of the sweet feed as I did so I realize that if I am to get away that must keep my strength up so I eat. After I have eaten I keep watch for the girl.

But she never came back. Neither did the man. I know this because it has been four days since my last feeding. I realized that they were not coming back. I eye the gate closely, I see a simple wire hanging over the post to another one beside it and I wonder if I can get it undone. I sniff the wood finding the wire, its loose not on all the way, so I press my muzzle under the wire and rose up. It slipped off the post and the gate swung open. With a sigh of relief I walk over to a patch of pale green winter grasses that are a couple of feet from the pen. After I had eaten my fill of this grass I look around the place to find way back to Legend.

I see a dirt road that runs from past the house and I begin to follow it, I know not where it will take me but I know that I must try to find my way back to Legend if it's the last thing I do.

****Legend***

A/N this is the dark part, if you want you may skip chapter entirely

After Raven left the surge of pain I feel is tearing me apart! She is gone once more and I can't save her! So in my pain I begin to race around the corral until I rammed myself into the corner of the metal gate trying to get rid of the pain I felt in my heart over losing her once more. I want to die, I feel my cut is small not enough to I bent my neck to my chest, baring my teeth, my ears flat against my skull. I take hold of my cut skin and pull. Pain floods my brain as I tear at my own skin, the blood flowing swiftly now, as I bite deeper, I know what I'm doing is wrong but I don't care. I also know that I have impaled the metal latch from the corner of the gate in me. Now I smell my blood running down my chest and runs off onto my legs and pooling on the ground. I lay down knowing my time here is coming to end and I don't care. I don't want to live if I can't have Raven by my side. I hardly take notice of John as he tries to pull the broken latch from my chest but it is in deep, the blood is flowing ever faster now, my eyesight is growing dim but I feel no pain as my heartbeat slows. The world is turning a dark muted grey color. My breathing became labored but through hazy eyes I see John has found and removed the latch, now he is sowing my wound closed but I feel too weak to move and I might still die, I hope I do, life without my best friend, the love of my life is too much for me too bare. I heave a big sigh of air and I realize I have no fear of death. I want it; I crave it, but would Raven?

***John's Pov**

I may have trapped this fine stallion but I will not have him kill himself. Once I saw the fact that he was bleeding I knew what he did, he tried to get out by ramming the fence until he broke through. Sadly his plan to escape failed, but I never saw a horse give up like he has. A horse so willing to die, I rush and get my emergency kit from the barn just steps the corral. I run back to the horse saying a quick prayer that he may live I crouch down beside him. So much blood flowed from the wound it stained his white chest fur red. My heart breaks for this horse as I staunch the flow with gauze then I ease my fingers into the medium size hole I found the latch, I gently pulled it from his chest cavity, thank fully it missed his heart, and it is a small piece of the main latch not the whole thing. Tossing the bloody metal aside I continue to Press more gauze into the wound I was able to slow the bleeding but the horse is not out of the woods yet. I clean the wound before I start to stitch it closed, the stallion has passed out for now. After I finish I look at the handy work. The gash is closed but it runs down from the crest of his neck between his front legs. Why would he go and bite himself after ramming? I've seen horses self injury themselves out of boredom or a stallion kept around mares in heat but unable to breed them bite themselves; but one that purposely rammed its self until they cut their skin until they bleed and when that is not enough they bite the cut skin, why? Why does this stallion crave death so suddenly? Well I won't give this crazy stallion his wish. But I hope I'm not too late. I think back to yesterday after that filly was here and it came to me like a brick, he loves that filly and feels like he can't live without her! John patted the stallion as he stood from checking his stitches will hold. The tall but thin man with dark blue eyes turned from the stallion to get the food ready for Legend when he awakes. He lost four pints of his blood so now it's a waiting game to see if he will get up. After John had prepared the stallion's food, he filled a bucket with warm soapy water; coming back to the still unconscious stallion he began to wash the blood off the chestnut paint.

"I will find Gary and bring that filly back here only if to keep you alive until I can break and train you for my own needs." John told Legend as he rinsed his blood soaked rag in the bucket before rubbing gently around the closed wound. As he did so the horse began to flick its ears as it listened to words of John. Confident that he is waking up I back away from horse unable to finish cleaning the bloodstained fur but just glad that the horse is trying to get up.

John leaves the horse alone as he gets up but keeps an eye on him knowing that his mind is fractured for no animal knows of suicide but for some reason this poor horse wants to die. The horse looks dazed like it has awoken from a deep sleep quickly, with a snort Legend rocks to his hooves and moves away from the large puddle of blood in the sand, going over to the water and taking a long drink before laying down again.

John concerned over this odd behavior went back over to the horse to check on him only to find that he was up again this time eating, swishing his tail at the winter bug. What is wrong with this horse? A broken heart perhaps? That has to be it! I believe. John keeps his eyes on the stallion as the stallion is done eating he wonders if he can get close to him.

Moving from his hiding place by the barn John makes his way over to the horse. Keeping his eyes lowered a bit so not to seem like a threat to the horse he enters the corral slowly.

The horse sees him and walks down the fence line from where he was just eating on the far right of the long square corral away from the human that is entering his place. Ears flicking back and forth lazy to catch John's voice as he spoke soothing to the stallion. When Legend reached the middle of the fifty-by sixty size corral he stopped turned and faced John, licking his lips his blue eyes dull of life's spark. Again John's heart broke at the sight of this majestic horse torn apart by the loss of his love, his mate. How John knows of this horse is pain. Upon reaching the stallion he placing a hand on his neck under the red-white mane that fell past the stallion's broad shoulders.

"It will be okay, Firestorm," he kept rubbing the horse's neck as the horse turned its head to look at John as if to say, how do you know? John gave the horse a sad smile before speaking.

"I know because I lost my wife a long time ago and I too wanted to die." Rolling up his sleeve on his right arm John showed the horse his cut that ran length wise down his arm, the skin dark with scars. "I tried so hard to fight the dark until I could not. She was taken far too early from me but her life taken by a drunk driver killed not only her but our baby soon to be born, my life held nothing in that moment so I tried to end it. but I'm glad that one friend came by that day a woman named Clare one of my wife's friend, she found me near death, my blood a very large pool on the stable floor as I sat on the tack box in a daze. I tried to stop her telling her, no, that I wanted this. But she refused to heed my voice. Tying a tight bandage to my arm she slowed the bleeding enough to get me to the hospital. She saved me and now I will save you, Firestorm," tears dripped down John's eyes as he finished his tale and to his shock the horse placed its head on his shoulder as if to say, I'm here we will get though this together. "Thanks buddy," John smiled at the horse. Yes together they will find his filly and perhaps his freedom as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

***Raven**

The night was cold as the tall black horse walked along the side off the road, its strides calm as it looked out for any sign of danger that might lurk. The moon shown on the horse's fluffy winter coat as it walked stopping every so often to sniff the air. The horse reached a curve in the road and found a field of grass. After much thought the horse went inside the field not knowing that it was a clever trap set by the farmer who owned the land.

As the horse grazed it listened for the night sounds, the owl hooted and the foxes barked just all manor of the wildlife was making its voice known. Raven smiled as she found a small stock tank of water, nice and cold. She drank deeply from this water source not knowing it had been poisoned. As the night grew lighter the effects of the poisen could be felt in Raven. Her eyesight blurred and dimed, her strides faltering as she tried to keep moving on her quest. But soon she fell down her eyes closing as she fell into a very deep sleep.

After time had passed Raven awoke to find herself captured once more! This time in a more secure pen a stall with a run is what she is in. Raven flatted her ears as she gazed through the bars of her new prison. _How could I have so stupid! I cannot be caught again! I must find Legend! _ The filly screamed in her rage and anguish at being captured again but this time looks like she won't be getting free. Heaving a deep sigh Raven looked around her prison.

Wood shaving covered her black hooves as she paced in the stall, hay was given in a metal rack that hung in the corner of the stall opposite of the water and food bucket. Raven sniffed the food bucket tasting the last crumbs of the grain. This grain was different from the sweet grain she had at the other place. But after a night of eating grass she did not want to even try to eat this strange grain. She looked out through the metal bars of this tall prison. She sees the other horse; four geldings and one stallion plus two mares all were looking at her, the stallion was making eyes at her from the fourth stall down from her left. The geldings all chestnuts of various shades, all with a blaze of some sort where talking among themselves, the mares sniff and raised their heads in arrogance at the filly before one of the mares spoke to Raven. Their bays coats gleaming from constant brushing, making Raven fill dirty and unclean. How long has it been she had a good long rain bath?

"So who are you filthy creature that we fine horses are forced to look at and even smell your stinky old scent?" the tall dark bay mare swished her tail in contempt at the thought of the sight of the mustang in _her _barn. "You are a ugly horse if I must say," the dark bay pushed her head through the arch –gap in the stall bars to get as close to the filly as possible then she bared her teeth in a snarl with ears as flat as she could put back she spat, "If I ever catch you in my field I will dystory you, mark my words! You have not heard the last of Moon!" with a loud snort Moon turned away from Raven and went to eat her timothy hay in the corner.

"You know Moon you words have no threat to that horse, for she is not staying long in my barn!" the second but much lighter bay mare spoke up with same arrogance of the first but with a touch of kindness but if it is there is kindness it is well hidden. Her name is Sun and they are a matching carriage pair for the lady of the manor.

Raven just sulked in the back of the stall trying to block out the mockery of this odd barn full of even odder horses, their tones saying that she was no better than the lowly mini horse. _What is a mini horse? _ She wondered but she kept her mouth shut. Then after Sun got done heckling her, geldings began to start their own chatter but the stallion's whistled caused all the horses to pause and listen.

The stallion is a black-and white named Midnight. "I would like to say I am sorry of the other members of this show barn, I've never seen a more beautiful filly in my life, I wuld love it if I could give you a foal," that's when Raven knew more than ever she must get out of this place before the stallion tried anything. Then raven found her voice.

"Look here you maggot-breathe equines, you make me ashamed of being called a horse with attitudes like that! Midnight, I thought that you where an honorable stallion but no all you care are about your heirs and all that stuff that stallions care for, it is disgusting! Furthermore I am a mustang a _free horse, _what are you?" with that she lashed her tail hard knocking over her water bucket before, screaming in frustration at her predicament.

The day grew long and evening came but Raven was still no closer to finding how to get out of this place. The humans came for the evening feed. But they did not give Raven any just refilled her water.

A man about thirty came into the barn a little later, tall with broad shoulders and a stern face, cold brown eyes. "Isaac how is the mustang?" the groom came from the feed room of this place to face his master. Isaac a short man of twenty wanted to be a jockey but for some reason could not so he settled for a job here at Whisperwood Riding stable. Isaac came forth over to the man and the mustang with a slight frown.

"Where is the halter for this new horse? And the trainer who was supposed to be here today?" growled the man.

"Well Larry, I gave the filly her food of hay and her water early this morning before I went to do the rest of the barn, as for the man I know not where he is, sir." Isaac spoke swiftly knowing the rage that his boss has might be coming if he douse not safe his own skin, "I will call the trainer sir,"

"Good see that you do, until then move the filly into the round pen." With that Larry left Isaac to his job. Isaac looked at the filly with a sigh. How was he going to get her into the round pen? He looked around the barn and found the lasso then he went to the back of her stall by her chute, seeing some spare metal gates he drug some over making a path to the round pen once he was done he went back to the mustang. Opening the back stall gate he swung the lasso At her he chased her into the round pen with swiftness for he had other work to do.

Raven raced around the, enclose with feelings of defeat but she held her head high not letting them know how she truly felt.

Her hay and grain was brought as was the request by the boss. Raven sniffed this new hay, its leaves sweet smelling and tasty before she took a bite, chewing slowly. As Raven enjoyed the hay a red ford truck came driving up. After the truck stopped woman got out and stood watching the mustang with interest.

Tall with long black hair tipped purple, which framed her small face shadowing her dark green eyes, her pale red lips curved in a smile as she spoke to the horse with a southern accent. "Hello sweetheart, don't be afraid of me wild one, I'm here to break and train you. My name is Alyssa Zor head trainer in these here parts."

With a smile she turned from the mustang to find the man who found her.

As she walked away she glanced at the mustang once more, noting her strong long legs. _A jumper she would make once I'm done with her training._

She found Larry smoking a cigar at the back of the barn, a bridle in his other hand. "Don't you know darling those with be the death of you and cigarettes also? Why don't you try to stop? I stopped a long time ago, also who will give me my pay check for breaking this mustang hmmm? She stood behind him her danty hand on her hip a smirk on her face. Larry turned from her his steel grey eyes hard, as he snarled at her.

"Mind your own business woman and yes you get paid for that mustang's training," With that Larry turned from the woman and lit another cigar before walking away back to his house.

_Well I never! _ Huffed Alyssa as she sent back to the mustang in the pen, she watched as the black mustang pace around the pen sweat dappling her fur. Alyssa went to her truck and took out her breaking saddle and bridle, she hefted them onto the rail of the pen before going in side herself Walking to the middle of the pen she watched the horse. The filly stared at her eyes wide ears flicking back and forth to catch the sound of her voice.

"Alright, you, let's see if I can even touch you," Alyssa took on step from the middle of the pen and the filly bolted, snorting. Taking the lounge whip by her side the trainer turned the direction of the horse from the right to the left. Making the horse go in the direction that she chose is step one in her breaking process the natural way to break horses. Make the horses realize you are the leader. As the mustang ran around the pen Alyssa realized that this horse might already be broken but not in body but spirit. Stepping out in front she caught the horse's sight then she back stepped quickly causing the horse to turn inside and to the right from the left. With a smile the trainer sent the horse into a long canter waiting for the signs of submission, sighing and licking of lips. As raven cantered around the pen her coat turned white with sweat and her nostrils where flame red in the inside. Alyssa knew that the horse was beginning to tire but was not done yet. Stepping out front of her drive line, she turned the horse once more this time pushing her into a hard gallop. After a ten minutes of hard galloping Raven began to falter her strides going from smooth to choppy the filly began to slow down on her own accord but Alyssa sent her on ever faster with the crack of the whip once the filly made at least two more rounds left to right Aylissa stopped putting pressure on her. She slowed the horse to a walk before turning her back on the filly and facing the gate.

Raven ceased her walking to look at the the human that was making her run. She realized that this human wanted something from her but what? Then she heard the human's voice calling to her softly. Raven did what her mother once told her never to do; she went to trust a human; to make that human her leader. Walking over to human with her back turned Raven placed her muzzle in the lady's hand once accepting her as leader.

Slowly Alyssa turned around, Raven backed up a few steps but held her ground, Alyssa raised her hand bringing it to the filly's neck slowly. Raven held still as she was petted by a human hand for the first time. With a deep sigh Raven placed her head on the lady's shoulder, full surrender.

"Good girl," Alyssa knew now that this horse would be easy to break for her wild spirit is already broken but she will make a fine jumper. "Next week will come the saddle but for now I just groom and bond with you, and I name you Raven,"

Raven bobbed her head as if to say yes finally someone knows my name!

****Legend****

The wounds on the stallion healed swiftly under the care and comfort of John. Legend stood by the gate of his pen awaiting his new master to come forth with his food and a brushing whish he is ashamed to admit he likes the feel of it on his fur. Head raised high with ears tipped ever forward he called for his food. The morning sun had not yet risen from where it slept but Legend was hungry so demanding he began, with a shrill scream he called john from his warm slumber and into the barn. As the man came into the pen with his food Legend nuzzled him and whickered softly giving John his gratitude over the fact that he listened to the his cries for food. Feeling quite happy with himself for getting his food earlier than normal he reared up as John poured his food into his bucket but all that earned him was a slight pop on leg and a sharp "No!" from John then Legend settled down as John petted him before telling the horse he would return when it was really morning not dawn. All Legend did was swish his tail in reply as he went to his grain after coming down to terra. John smiled as he watched the horse enjoy his morning meal, granted it is five in the morning, with a yawn John turned from the kitchen window and went back to bed for more sleep.

****time skip by three months***

****Legend****

The stallion sniffed the object that that was tied to his back, it has been there for an hour and he still does not like it but John put it on his back with care so there it must stay. The strange feel of the saddle on his back was uncomfortable to the stallion but if John had put it on him it must be good. But the instinct of a wild and free horse is strong. With a squeal legend bolted to the left of the very large pen, casting his body into the air in a sunfish type bucking action, coming down he reared pawing the air, his mane whipping a crossed his forehead as he snorted before coming back down in a vilant buck. The saddle creaked and crackled under the pressure of the mustang but it held. In a sheer act of desperation Legend tucked his head between his forelegs tucked and flipped onto his back. Once he got to his hooves he started to twist and leap before he stopped for air. His sides heaving, sweat coated his body in a white shiny sheen.

With a dog like shake Legend grew still as he accepted the saddle. With a deep sigh Legend walked calmly back over to John who held out a Bridle and with a hand full of oats. Soon he had the bit in his mouth and the bridle around his ears with only a few shakes of his head did Legend try but failed to get the thing off. So as with the saddle he accepted the bridle as John wanted him do so. John reached up and petted Legend on the forehead, "There boy, see there I knew I would break you into the saddle. But will you let me ride you?" Legend regarded him with wide ice blue eyes as if to say you can try.

Legend snorted as John reached to place a foot into the stirrup; with a smile the horse leaped forward tossing John to the ground, tail raised in happiness and fun the stallion charged away from the man as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Whoa, Firestorm, easy boy," John called swiftly and slightly sharp to the stallion. Soon the stallion calmed back down and walked over to the man the horse placed his head down sniffing the ground at the man's boots. John smiled and petting the stallion's damp neck; "There you go boy, everything will be fine,"

"Now, I want to try and ride you, please." John then went to the head of Legend; he slowly eased the reins over the Paint's head taking care as not to spook the stallion. "Good boy, nice and easy," once John was done he then moved to the left side of the horse, John then eased himself into the saddle for the first time in 3 months that he has o9wned this horse. Legend froze under the weight of this human on his back . john gathered the reins and eased his heels into the stallions' sides gently. Legend went forth calmly as he had known that his only way back to his freedom is with this human. Its been four months since he has seen raven and two months since his attempted escape from life. Now he realized that he needed to live to see himself find Raven. Arching his neck he broke into a smooth trot taking John with him, who was in shock at his complete acceptance of the rider, but did not question it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

+=Legend++++

With John on my back I feel oddly free as we trotted down the trail that is covered by fir and pine tree needles, it's a very nice trail that we are on and I like the idea of being out in the open looking for Raven with John we have come to the back of the guy named Gary's place it took us some time to get here as I would have nothing to do with the contraption I saw Raven had been in. John knew that as soon as I saw that he wanted me inside that awful place. So he saddled me and now we have arrived at the place John thinks is to have my mare.

As we near what I assume are the back of an old pen, I can smell the scent of Raven, then I realize that the scent is stale very stale in fact. Shaking my head I thrust my tongue over the bit and pull my rider into the stale scent trail of my beloved. I can feel John sawing the reins but I stubbornly refuse to yield. Then he notices the signs of her struggle to be free. I feel him tense as he looked down at the ground at what is left of a clump of her long beautiful tail. Caught on the rusty barb wire fence. "Whoa," John says to me and then he dismounts and I stand watching him.

"My poor boy, I knew deep down I never should have let that man take that filly. I guess I thought he had changed….but I guess once a horse trader always a horse trader, now we must look even harder for I fear for that filly's life. Lots of bad people here who hate the mustang. Well Firestorm lets go, we have a long ride back."

With sadness in my heart we made our way back to the barn and stall, roundpen I have started to call home. My tail I held aloft joy as we began our quest now fell to my hip in defeat of the loss of time.

After John unsaddled me, we had reached home quicker because of a short cut he had found. I am glad we came home early for I really want the grain. He groomed me then set me loose in the large pen. John then gave me my hay. I looked up at him to ask him where my grain is where? With a smile he went back into the storeroom then came back with two scoops of grain, one my regular grain the other a sweet smelling grain that made my muzzle water I cannot wait to taste that new grain. With a flip of my tail and a toss of my head I bolted to my feed bucket hanging on the fence. I plunge my head into the red hanging food holder. I grasp a large mouth, grain spilling from my muzzle. John laughed at my antics of the new grain.

My life is okay here, yes I still long for the wild but for now I will stay here. After I eaten I went over to my hay; watching John as he paced inside his house talking into a small device he holds up to his ear. With a shake of my head I turn away as I am unable to make out his words. Then he came rushing out of the house excitement clear on his face and actions.

"Firestorm, I may have a lead on your filly. But it will be about four days drive to see her, if it's her. For that you need to ride in the trailer. So tomorrow we start on the trailer training. For only you know what black filly is yours. Good night, Firestorm, it's late and I gave you your meal early as I have business to attend to in town and I won't be back until late evening." With a happy smile John gave me a pat and quick brush down before leaving me with hope in my heart once more. "Raven wherever you are, know that I love you, and please don't give up my darling. I will find you. I'm close I know it," with a loud snort I gave a clarion call of challenge, for all the things that may stand in my way. They need to know that I will deal very harshly with all who may have hurt her. They will feel my wrath!

/Raven/

The rain that had come and gone left mud glorious mud! I shake my head at the perfect spot in my grassy paddock for the mud hole. Let that lady try and get that off of me! The sun shown down on the glassy looking puddle and I see my reflection. A halter mark, scars from my battles with the humans, and the mares they tried to put me in with last week. I miss the wilderness and I miss Legend. Licking my lips I folded my front legs going down to my knees in the water, with a sigh of pleasure I felt the muddy water surge onto my fur, as I fell to my side. I lay there for a moment relishing in the feel of the cool mud water. Then I thrashed and rolled until I was covered in mud from muzzle to hoof. I even had mud in my nostril which I snorted out. Before I got up I rolled onto my right side and then I rose to my hooves to give a big shake like the wolves id seen after they get wet. After my wonderful mud bath I walked over to the fence line to talk with the old gelding they had. His manners are nice enough but Raven knows he just takes pity on her. I lash my tail as I neared his fence line. "Toby, how are you on this fine day?"

The dark grey twenty year old gelding raised his head from his timothy hay. He flatted his ears briefly at me before he saw that it was me. For you see his eyesight has dimmed. The poor gelding, I lowered my head and clacked my teeth, "Easy Knight, it's me, Raven," I say slowly calmly. Knight pricked his ears, "Raven, my dear, how are you today? Enjoying the mud I see!"

"Yes, the mud is good, Knight" I respond with a snort of laughter.

"Do you know when Alyssa will be here? I want to go out into the forest again; I miss the wild smells, the feeling of being free even for a short time," I felt ashamed of admitting to a tame horse my desire for the wild. Even though Knight knows I'm a mustang he still holds some arrogance over the fact he has been domesticated and so has a better life then I do or did. As seeing as now I'm the tame one now. I shake my sad thoughts from my head as I hear a whistle coming to me. "Well Raven I hope you have fun today," Knight then bolted from the fence line deeper into his field leaving me behind but I don't mind.

Alyssa came and got me. I pranced by her side eager to get out and be ridden.

My rider laughed at my eagerness for the saddle douse she know I like it? With a happy snort I opened my mouth for her to put the bit in my mouth.

Soon we where cantering on the long trail that led from the barn to the many acres of land that surrounded this place that I've come to call home, for now.

The wind made by my speed refreshed me, as we went from a canter into a gallop. The path was smooth and well worn by herds of the deer that live. My hoofs thundering down the path we made a turn to the left and doubled back around on to another path. I feel the bit tugging on my tougue Aylissa is asking me to slow but I don't want to slow instead I surge forth even faster! Coming up is another bend in the trail, what I don't see is that it drops off down a steep grade. But my rider she knows this trail and she saws the bit in my mouth then I saw what she was trying to get me to avoid. Skidding to a stop I looked down the very steep hill, rocks fell down the summit and I'm glad my rider was able to stop me otherwise I would have plummeted down the Cliffside. Tossing my head I backed up from the as my rider turned me from the cliff side. Alyssa spoke to me in a soothing voice.

"Easy Raven, it looks like that big rainstorm from last week washed out some of the trail, will have to find a new trail to ride on. But for now let's head back for I'm sure Larry wants to look you over to assess your new living arrangements,"

We picked up the trot for some of the trail then as we neared the half way of the thirty mile trail we eased into a walk as the turn back to the barn were coming up.

I am happy that we are going back to the barn as my stomach growls, loudly I might add. I flick my ear to catch my rider's words as she laughs as me.

"No wonder you want to go back so quickly, you're hungry! Well don't fret soon we shall be home." She urged me into a trot.

Soon we reached the barn and I noticed a car with flashing lights and I wonder what they are and why they are even here. I feel Alyssa ask me to halt at the hitching post. She dismounted and then tied me to the post via my halter under my bridle. Then she left to speak with Larry, and the persons in blue outfits. I watch them as they come over speaking in hushed hurried tones, waving arms around in wide gestures. Something is wrong. What is it? I try to listen in on what they are saying.

"They said that the boy has gone missing before but he never has been gone this long. He ran away after fighting with his parents. He is about 5, 4 with dark clothing and green eyes and dyed red-black hair. Age 13. Name is Clint. If you know anything about his whereabouts please contact the Arizona Police, we are also organizing a patrol if you like to join you may do so," after that the police men left.

I wonder if we will go out In search of this lost boy but I want my food first! I give Alyssa a sharp neigh as to remind her.

She turns and smiles at me before walking off! _What? Hello? Very hungry horse here! _ I start to paw the ground with my right foreleg demanding that I have my food before I do anything else! After what seemed like an eternity I saw Alyssa coming back with a food bucket and water for me. _Huh I wonder why she is not going to untack me._

"WE are needed in the search for it seems that the teen has gone into Mustang country, and I have need of a mustang" she smiled after saying that as if laughing to herself. I don't care at this point all I want is my grain. I do love an adventure but for now I want to rest and relax. Then it hit me I am acting like a tame horse!

I grind my teeth in anger over my foolishness with a strong lash of my tail I looked at the saddle and wondered if I could undo it somehow? I never got the chance to try it as my rider cameback and we began our ride to my old homeland. I wonder if Legend is free?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dawn light spilled across the tall pines as a young teen ran as fast as he could anger at his parents burned deep in his mind. How dare they tell him the girl he is dating is wrong for him! Ashley, is so kind, her dark red hair and her gleaming blue eyes make his heart sing. How he wished he could see her once more before he ran. But his parents did not like her but he had been planning to run long before they told him who he could date. He smirked as he came to rest under a stand of pine trees. Once there he rested. The weather was nice for a nap.

Two hours later he awoke and moved on only to realize he had come too far from his home. And he did not know the direction back. Clint pulled out his cell phone smiling at the picture of his girl before trying to dialed the number for Ashley but found he had no bars. With an angry sigh he shoved the phone back into his pocket before he moved off out from under the trees. Now as the sun grew hot he was starting to rethink this whole idea of running away.

Clint also realized that he had no water or food, he looked out over this landscape of rocks and trees. He felt sad and foolish for running and now he was stuck so he look around and saw a stand of more trees, making a plan to go to those as they seemed thicker then these scrawny ones he is standing under after leaving the others about a mile ago. After a long hike he made it to the new cove of trees leaving the sparseness of the others behind.

Deep inside the cove of mix forestry Clint discovered a large cave or den in the ground of a bear or wolf. Taking a big sniff as he crouch next to the entrance he determined it was safe he checked it out before sitting down in the shade it casted. _i will stay here until I am found,_

***John****

I heard about the missing teen and I wonder is this the opening I need to help find that stallions mate? All my horse people contacts have brought nothing so far in search for that black filly. I can only hope that if we see her Firestorm will react.

John pushed himself from his desk as it is time to leave, when his boss came to him. Police officer Bobby Rice.

"I know you ride in the Mounted Force at times, well we need all eyes out on this foolish kid, so I need you to….. Well get your horse join one of the many posies out looking for him. Why does the Mayors kid have to be so rebellious! Look for Captain Mary Caldwell when you get to Search site twenty miles east of here. So go now and get your horse."

"Yes sir," John replied then found the location of the Search site from his secretary before heading out.

***Legend***

I fight john as he tries to get me to go inside of a red open aired horse trailer. I do not want to go inside even though I have traveled twice before in here but today I want to go for a ride and look for Raven not some stupid human as John was telling me. Finally I give in, and walk calmly inside with a snort. John laughs. "See Firestorm, you silly chicken you will be just fine!" after then he closed the door and I closed my eyes for the wind was blinding to my eyes. Also I get slightly trailer sick.

Soon we made to our destination, I could see horses and people swarming around a house, tall with red brick, a place for yappy dogs was at the side.

John then came and got me out of the trailer, he then tied me to a tree that was close to the trailer. After that he tacked me up then left to sign in on the Search and Rescue team.

After John left I raised my muzzle to the wind and drew in all the horse scents I could looking for Raven's sweet smell. I went to call to the nearest horse beside me another mare, a bay, but John came back just as I opened my mouth to speak to her. She glared at me anyway so I guess it was good that John came when he did for that mare seems very moody.

John then mounted me and told me to walk forward and we went into the wilderness in search for the boy.

I hope I see Raven or at least find her.

My heart heavy I wonder how she is and where she is, I let John guide me as we make our way into my homeland. I snort and raise my tail enjoying the feeling of being back in my homeland when I realize it's not MY home but one that looks the same. John patted my neck. "It's okay boy, we will find her I had taken a picture of her it's not the best but if we find her it will be with that,"

His words soothe me to a point but I worry about her, some upstart stallion could….i shudder at the thought of one of my male kind being bad with a pretty thing like my Raven.

Stay strong my love I will find you!

*Raven*

We canter over the ridge deep into the wildness of Nevada near Pikes Peak, the boy is thought to be due south of here.

As we come to the hill side I see a stallion or I think it's one it has the build of one. I see the red white paint markings and I stop. Is it him? Is it Legend? I neigh as loud as I could, I see the shape pause and return my neigh, and my heart soured as I realize it's not my mate's call. But I press on knowing that he must be somewhere.

At midday we come to a resting point and then I see him! I know it's him for it's the only chestnut Medicine Hat I have seen in a long time!

I want to race over to him but then my rider sees something and she turns me, I can hear Legend scream his sorrow as we are parted once more. I dig in my hooves I refuse to leave until I've felt his skin next to mine. Flatting my ears I turn sharply away from direction my rider wanted me to go.

With a cry of joy I bolt to Legend, I ignore the cries for me to stop and the pain from the bit as it's sawed in my delicate mouth.

My Love! I'm coming!

%Legend%

I see the black filly coming to me at a gallop and I know it's my Raven! I scream when I see that her rider is turning her from me! I get angry I want to go after her but then I see that she has taken matters into her own hooves, I prance as she comes at a galloped back to me.

John held me back and did not like it, tossing my head I wanted to race to her. Then john saw who it was and urged me forth, together we flew to my Raven.

%%John%%

I knew at once that this type of reaction was because he had seen or scented that Black Filly, then I look up and see a black horse coming to us at full speed. Then I realize now that I have found her, what do I do? I can't just take the filly but this stallion must have his filly. That I'm firm on. I come up with a plan as the horse draws near she slows to a trot then a walk. She then proceeds to try and buck off her rider, but the rider hold on firm turning the exited filly in a tight circle.

"Well, what was that about?" the woman asked me as they calm down, I just pat my stallion's neck, before replying.

"They are bonded," was all I said.

The lady looked mad though. I need to defuse this somehow and get the filly.

"That filly, where did you get her?" I ask abruptly that seemed to throw the lady a bit.

"I did not steal her if that is what you think, Sir" she replied

"I will give 1,000 for her, right here, right now," I know it's a lot to ask of her and on such short notice but I feel desperate.

"Why do you want her so bad?" the lady looks at me with critical eyes. I swallow hard, how can I tell her without seeming foolish?

"Trust me now that have seen each other it will be very hard to part them. First off they are a bonded pair, second that mare is stolen, third well I don't have a third," I smile.

"My name is Alyssa, and we will talk about this later, but first we have a boy to find and bring home safely. Thank you and good day," she then proceeded to move away but the filly started bucking and kicking out showing her clear displeasure as leaving my stallion.

"Names John and well I told you so," I laugh as the filly succeeded in dumping the lady.

"Fine we search together then after we find the stupid boy we can talk,"

"Sounds good,"

Four hours later we found that silly boy. After we got him back to his family, Alyssa and I went into a nearby café after tying the horses next to each other on the hitching post.

"And that is why you want the Filly," Alyssa said after I had told her the story of the stallion and what I know of his mate.

"Let me think on it," she gave me her number then walked out of the café but I knew that she would be back in as soon as she tried to ride off.

Sure enough she squealed as the filly dumped her in the water trough then the horse came right back to her mate.

A week later I had both the filly and my stallion in the round pen.

I see just how happy the filly makes the stallion. I know now I can never separate them. As I drank my second cup of Coffee, I see Gary driving up I also see the girl in the front seat as he drove up fast. I sigh as I walk to the door from the window at which I was looking out. How will this end?

Going outside I went over to Gary only to have to duck as he swung his fist at my head. What? "Why are you doing this?" I cry as I swerve from his next blow. I won't fight in front of the little girl. "Gary what is the meaning of this?" I pin his arms behind his back as he comes out me thrice.

"I want that filly back, you stole her from me!" he spat with venom, "I will get her back today!" twisting and thrashing he tried to get out of my grip. "No the filly and the stallion are never to be parted again."

"Dumb butt! That horse is mine!" Gary roared then in the midst of our fighting. I see the girl run over to the gate. She wants to help but I know what she wants to do and against my good judgement I let her for I now know what those horses fought for their freedom.

"Open the gate Sammy!" I shouted as I took a blow to the gut, for in my moment of distraction Gary managed to get one arm free.

"Do it!" the girl swung open the gate and the filly ran out but the Stallion looked to me then back to her. Then he took a step with ears flat and teeth bared he charged at Gary. Lashing out at him with his front hooves, "Firestorm go!" I cry to the stallion as the man pulls out a small hand gun, he aims it at the stallion. Horror fills my body as I see the malice and hatred in this man's eyes. He means to kill the stallion or me to get what he wants with no thought to the little girl who is watching all of this.

The stallion turned swiftly and dashed after his filly leaving me to watch as he runs away to his homeland. Run free boy, I think as I turn and knock the gun from the man's hand as he freezes in shock at the sight of the horses leaving.

"Gary Cardwell you are under arrest,"

"Sammy call your mother," the girl did as she was told. I could see the sadness in her eyes. But she is a strong girl.

Later that evening after Gary had been taken away, I go out to the pen and to my shock I find the stallion, his filly always off. He comes up to me and places his head on my shoulder, "This is goodbye, I believe," the stallion nodded then backed away then he reared and let out a scream. It's his way of saying thank you.

"Goodbye, you will always be in my heart, Legend" I say as they turn and gallop into the wilderness as the sun set. I know I will be tracking them to keep them safe from harm best I can but for now I will let them enjoy their hard earned freedom.


	11. Chapter 11

3 years later.

In the lush green valley lay a new born foal, the other mares formed a wide circle as the little one tried to get to its hooves. Its mother a bold black mare watched as her first born son rolled and fell then finally reached his long legs firmly in the ground to stand. She looked up at her husband who stood watch. "Legend he is standing!" the black mare said with joy.

Legend came over almost bursting with pride, he whickered softly to his son. "That's it! Good boy!" the black and white colt tottered over to his mother, Raven.

"I think we will call him Shadow," Raven said as the colt nursed. Legend touched his nose to his son's still wet fur, "Yes, Shadow it is,"

Finely after much fighting, Legend has the herd he wants, soon more of his foals will be born. But this foal, Shadow will be his pride for his mother is Raven. Yes life is good now for him and his mate. "WE have our freedom, now." Walking over he placed his head over Raven's back.

"I love you,"

"I love you also," Raven replied as her son moved off to play in the morning sunbeams his coat shining in the sun, the spring day full of life and wonder.

As I look over my herd from my hilltop I see John riding a bay gelding then I see a woman with him and I can tell they are happy. John comes by once a week and now he brings his mate with him. I'm glad he is happy. For he is our protector from the bad humans as I am for my mares. We are happy now. For we are free.

A/N and that's a wrap! okay I've decided after I finish the Buckskin I will repost it. all I needed to do was take a break. so until then goodbye. this story was fun to write but I am glad its done. aslo ive got plans for a new warrior story that somewhat follows Hawks love.


End file.
